Insecurity
by PurpleIvy
Summary: Sarah has forgotten all about the Labyrinth, but Jareth hasn't forgotten her. I have a better idea where this story is going and I hope ya'll will come along for the ride. Rated M, its going to get there.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop worrying," the voice in her head rang out. She sat and thought about how crazy it was to think that she was in any way right about it. If anyone had any idea of her thoughts they would think she was somewhat off her rocker. Just the same, it came back to her in a multitude of ways and continued without her consent. How long it would continue she didn't know and really would rather it didn't. That extra voice of reason she could do without, like she didn't have enough of a conscience. However, there it set up camp and plagued her thoughts and sometimes dreams depending on her luck and lack of sleep.

Looking out her second story window she stared at the trees branching out in their spindly way while the birds and butterflies swirled and twirled around them. Causing a nearly hypnotic view that would capture her imagination and have her lost for several minutes before she would shake herself from her reverie and back into her stark reality.

She began the time countdown from waking to rushing and realized her time was getting shorter with every second she sat. She pulled herself from her seated postion and began the ritual that would take her out into the world that she tried so hard to belong. She fit in well enough, but truth be told she felt as if she belonged somewhere else, to a world she wasn't sure even existed. "It does," her imagination rang out in that voice that wouldn't release her from its bond. She shook her head to clear it from the sound of that clipped voice that would surely drive her into the arms of the first man with a straight jacket. She continued to make her way to complete her transformation from sleepy mess to normal person. She glanced in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. She opened the door and stepped out of her safe haven into the world that made her feel like less than she was and like she had lost more than she gained.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot in the previous chapter, I do not own Labyrinth.

She trudged home, tired from the long day she spent hearing people complain, they asked her unending questions about software and why their programs weren't properly interfacing with their computers. Like she cared, she just had a knack for it. Her love was writing, it brought her a peace that she found nowhere else. Her heroes swept in and saved their lady loves with their weapons drawn, a kiss and a happily ever after. She quickened her pace at the thought that she would soon be home and could once again delve into another story and in turn another world.

She finally climbed the steps to her two bedroom apartment wishing there was something more to come home to. Not that her stories weren't intoxicating but sometimes she would think about having someone come to her rescue, bring her out of the gloom she had been feeling. "Let me save you," the latent voice sounded in her head. She shook her head to try and clear it. If anyone knew she had been hearing thoughts the way she had they would stick her in the looney bin. She had pondered the thought of help, this just couldn't be normal. Fear had kept her away from the doctor she had found, they would just mark her as another crazy.

She leaned back in her chair and reread the last chapter, her hero had climbed the wall fought off the villian and saved her again. In every story she was the lady in need of saving and her hero had never failed her. His long blond hair past his shoulders as he cut the enemy down. The glint in his offset eyes as he swept her into his arms and took her lips in a passionate kiss made her shiver from tip to toes. She had imagined him in a thousand different time periods, different dress but, there were qualities about him that she could not change, the intensity that came from his very being. The blond wild cut of his hair and the mismatch of his eyes, every hero every time, they were the same. Where he had come from she had no idea but she could not, would not let him change. He always saved her. She saved and closed her story with a sigh and blinked back the tears that came when reality crashed in, there was no hero to save her. She closed her eyes and with desperation she murmured the words that resounded in her head after every ended story, "I wish someone would save me."


	3. Chapter 3

He looked around the room in disbelief, she had finally said it. Out loud she had said the words he had waited so long to hear. He listened to her soft sobs as she poured her heart out, miserable in her lonliness and having no idea why she felt so hollow. He did though, he remembered everything about her, the proud set of her chin when she was defiant and the sad look in her eye when she realized that she was correct and life wasn't fair. Her strength had astounded him, how could he have thought that such a girl would be his equal, bring his kingdom and in turn himself to his knees. At the end he had offered her the world, his heart her dreams, but in the final moments she turned from both to do what she thought would save her. There was no way for her to know what the outcome of her rash decision would be. So he waited, it felt like it had taken forever for her world to fall down around her to the point of her calling for him. She still had no idea what she was wishing for, but he was selfish enough, after all this time to take what he could get.

She woke with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep on her keyboard. She looked around the room, something felt off, the air felt too still. She looked around and try to see why she felt like she was in the wrong place. Everything looked the same but felt completely different. She shrugged it off and pulled herself to her bedroom to salvage what she could of her night's sleep. Crawling into her soft bed she fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow, she began to dream almost as quick. She headed down a neverending walkway, both sides surrounded by walls as high as she could see.


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of wrote this in a hurry but thought it was cute. Let me know whatyou think good or bad, just an opinion don't burn me alive. I've decided that Sarah obviously doesn't remember anything about the Labyrinth but will soon.**

**I unfortunately do not own Jareth but would I like to.**

He looked down on her while she slept, the sound of her wish replaying itself in his mind. He wondered how she would react when she realized what he'd done. He honestly didn't care, he would take her anger just to see her smile. He touched her silken brown hair as it spread across her pillow and lightly touched her cheek. She moaned in her sleep and shifted bringing her cheek more fully to his touch. Hope sprang up in him that on some level she knew that he was there touching her, that she had meant to draw closer to him. He leaned close to her wanting to place a kiss on her petal soft lips, but spun on his heal and headed out the door, back into the cool night air. As soon as she awoke he would be aware and both of their worlds would be infinitely different, he hoped for the better.

Sarah turned and stretched she felt so good, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept so well. Well enough to dream and what a dream it was full of mystical creatures and one she hopefully wouldn't soon forget. She layed in her warm bed and dreaded the idea of moving it was too comfortable. Covering her face with the down blanket she huffed a breath into it and threw it off. She put her bare feet on the floor she went in search of her pink fluffy slippers, they had to be there somewhere. She jumped down on the floor crawled around and looked under the bed. 'Hmmph,' she thought to herself, 'did they grow legs of their own?' She laughed at her little joke. What was wrong with her today she felt silly. Like she wanted to run down the streets with her arms flung out singing the silliest song she could think of. She padded to the door and flung it open with the intention of doing just that, unfortunately her hallway wasn't what she stepped into. She looked into stone walkways, with little creatures looking back at her. Where the hell was she?

She backed quickly into her room slamming the door. 'Oh God,' she thought. She had finally snapped, she had lost what was left of her mind and was now in fantasy land. 'Great,' she thought. 'Where's the man with the straight jacket?' She leaned her forehead on the door and began to recount the previous nights activities, she hadn't done anything different. Just finished another story.

"I wouldn't say you hadn't done anything different," the voice rang in her head. No wait, she had actually heard it. Panic began to rise in the pit of her stomach, she scrunched her eyes closed tight. Great now she was hearing the voice out loud, she really had lost it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I tried to change up the format some so it would be easier to read. I am at a loss for question marks and am too lazy today to google. Somebody send me the correct usage as in do you use them when you write 'she asked' or is that enough to imply the question? - I got that one right at least.**

**I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth. **

Sarah opened her eyes and slowly turned to where the voice had originated from. She stared in disbelief at the sight before her. There in her imagined splendor was the hero from every story she had ever concocted in her love starved mind. He looked every bit the hero she had written him. He was dressed a bit differently than how she had painted him. A white flowey type of shirt over tight black pants tucked into black boots. His wild blond hair just as disheveled as she had written, as were his eyes. She stared into those very eyes and almost lost herself.

She quickly looked away and tried to come up with something that wouldn't sound like she had completely lost her mind. Which apparently she had, with figments from her imagination appearing in her room, not even her room really. She felt his gaze burning into her and finally found her voice.

"Who are you, where am I," she asked.

"Sarah, don't you remember me?" He took a step closer to her as she tried to shrink further into the door.

"Remember you? I wrote you." She met his gaze squarely as if trying to will him back into her mind. He laughed lightly at that.

"Yes, you have written me. Quite often I might add, I've never been on so many adventures or saved so many damsels. Tell me Sarah have you never wondered where he...I came from?" He took another step closing the distance, which made Sarah's skin come alive with sensation.

She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, "I created you, this isn't real," she hunched down covering her face with her hands. "Oh God, somebody help."

He knealt down before her moving her hands from her face, looking deep into her green eyes "I am real Sarah and I will help you," he reached forward and touched to gloved fingers to her forehead. She pulled herself as far back as she could away from his outstretched hand. In the instant he made contact Sarah's mind became a whirlwind of images. She gasped and tried to focus on some of them. But the assault on her mind was too much, she passed out against the door.

Jareth caught her before she could fall forward and picked her up easily. He carried her back to her bed and placed her down gently. Covering her with her soft white blanket he hoped she wouldn't be too long. He couldn't wait to see his Champion again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Isn't it funny when you start a story and its ok. You like it, but the more you write the more you like it? Anyway, hope ya'll do. Let me know.**

**I do not own the Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth, but if he is willing I would not object. **

Sarah was spinning around the dance floor in Jareth's arms. The songs words reverberated through the room, _I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings...Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the paths between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars... _She looked into his blue eyes and felt more at peace than she had in all the years since she had ran the Labyrinth.

They swayed easily along the dance floor her eyes never leaving his as they had the first time they had danced this dance. Nothing seemed more important than the depth of emotion she saw in them. Sarah knew that she would never be safer or more loved than she was with him... She let out the breath she had been holding as he came closer to her, she could feel the intake of his breath before he touched his lips to hers.

She bolted up in her bed, her fingers rubbing her bottom lip. She could still feel the warmth of their kiss. Sarah looked around the room remembering everything that had happened and was a bit angry. How dare he take her from her home without so much as a wish from her. Then it hit her, she had wished, she laughed at herself. How stupid could she be?

She had forgotten everything about the Labyrinth and its King, but she had never wished for anything out loud. For some reason that had stuck with her until that night. She had felt so lost and lonely. No wonder! She had completely forgotten one of the most important events in her life and the friends she had made from it. They had all meant so much to her. Sarah wondered where they were and what had happened to them since she had been gone.

And Jareth, he had brought her back, had saved her. Like every story she had ever written with him as its hero. He hadn't let her fall into the pit of despair she had been stuck in when he was finally free to help her. It had taken her wish to bring him to her rescue. How could she be angry? She looked around her "room" and saw everything that had been hers from Aboveground, he had thought to bring all of her comforts.

She really wanted a shower and to talk to Jareth to see where they stood and what was going to happen to her. Was that kiss something they shared or just a fevered dream? She swung her pajama covered legs over the side and was surprised when her fuzzy slippers were right in front of her. She slipped them on and decided to go in search of his Royal Highness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter but I am feeling the monotony set in so this will be the last of the easy nice chapters. I've decided the next chapter will make life a bit more difficult for them. Until next time...**_

_**I do not own Sarah, Jareth or the Labyrinth but any willing to be my slave I am in some need of one or all. **_

She opened the door and headed out in search of the Goblin King. She really had no idea where to start, but figured he would be here somewhere. The little goblins she had seen the first time she stepped out this door were nowhere to be seen. She had hoped to find one and to have it show her where to go. Sarah began to wonder how to tell which were male and female, thinking of them as its seemed a little wrong.

Sarah wandered down the halls taking this and that turn willy nilly, but was getting nowhere. She noted how pretty the area was. When she would pass an opening in the wall, there were green hills and fields of wildflowers. The lands surround ing the labyrinth were truly beautiful. She really wanted to go and play in them. Maybe Jareth would allow her to go and pick some flowers before he sent her back.

Jareth held up the crystal orb and watched as Sarah wandered around. He knew she was looking for him and could have easily went to her. He wanted her to get a glimpse of how beautiful his kingdom was, maybe if she fell in love with it she would fall in love with him. He looked at her remembering the first time she had come through these halls and compared how much she had changed. She had grown into a lovely lady whose beauty would grace his life and Labyrinth if she chose to stay with him. She was beginning to look around lost at where to turn next, he tossed the crystal up above him and blinked out of the room.

"How are you enjoying my castle, Sarah," Jareth asked. Appearing beside her as she was turning back towards the garden. She jumped slightly and he noticed the pink in her cheeks.

"Its very pretty," she looked at him sideways.

"Jareth,"

"Sarah," they both started at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "You go first," he insisted.

"I really wanted to say thank you," Sarah turned to face him. "Thank you for saving me from well...I guess from myself. I was miserable and felt like I had lost part of myself." She looked around. "I guess I kind of did."

"I would have come to you sooner," he touched her hand sending an electric shock through her.

"I know," she looked at where there hands were linked and loved the way his touch made her skin feel. She wondered what his touch would do if it were more than her hand. She shook her head and bit her lip, she would have to stop that. He was her hero but she wasn't sure how much that entailed.

Jareth had followed her gaze to their joined hands and caught the quick flush of red in her cheeks. He had a faint idea of the track of her thoughts, but wondered where exactly her imagination had ran. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't landed in a similiar venue. This may turn out to be easier than he had originally thought. He pulled her hand up so her wrist was exposed and lightly placed his lips against the pulse there. He heard the quick intake of her breath and looked up from under his sinfully long lashes.

Her eyes met his and her pupils were slightly dilated. He smiled lightly at her, " Will you dine with me tonight Sarah?" It took her mind a second to register what he had said.

"Umm, yes, yes of course," she stammered. "I would love to."

"I imagine you would like a shower," he took both of her hands in his. "And as fetching as they are maybe something other than those pajamas to wear."

She looked down at herself and spread her arms wide, "Is this unacceptable for dinner?" She laughed, "Yes I would very much like to change. When and where should I meet you?"

"I will come by your room to escort you shortly before dinner," he leaned close. "Is this to your liking?" She nodded her approval. "Let me escort you back to your room," he offered his arm. "We'll also see who we can help you prepare for our evening."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own the Labyrinth, Sarah, or Jareth or any of its characters that I will be borrowing. I do own the imagination that I hope will keep the rest of this story entertaining.**_

Sarah sat before the vanity while a little goblin lady fixed her hair. She had never really had anyone fuss over her like this and found that while she liked it, it seemed a bit wasteful. Surely the female goblin had better things to do than fiddle with her. She looked at Jase's very pretty dress and thought how it looked like it could fit on one of her dolls. She must have been considered quite a beauty among the goblins.

Once Sarah's hair was done Jase jumped down from the stool she had been standing on. "There you go, dear," she patted her hand. "Your hair is all pretty."

She looked in the vanity glass and saw her hair artfully twisted and turned into soft curls with a valentine pink ribbon, that matched the pink of her gown, twisted through her hair, the effect was lovely. She turned to the little goblin, "Thank you," she was very surprised her little hands and a pink ribbon could do so much.

"It was nothing miss," Jase bowed slightly. "Have a pleasnt evening." The goblin headed to the door and headed out while Sarah sat on the stool recently vacated by her.

Sarah sat and tried to wait patiently, but caught herself looking at the door more than anything else. She tried to busy herself by doing a few final touch ups to her make-up which was pointless, she was already perfect thanks to Jase. She gave up pretending and stared at the door and impatiently waited.

It seemed like an eternity before a knock finally came to the door, Sarah nearly knocked over the stool in her rush to answer it. "Its about time," she began her reprimand but was cut short by Hoggle's entrance. "Hoggle," she rushed over to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"L'right," he pushed back against her shoulders. "Thats 'nough."

She back away slightly remembering his dislike for showings of affection. "What are you doing here Hoggle," Sarah asked. "I thought you were Jareth."

"He sent me t'tell ya he wount be 'ere," Hoggle looked around the room uncomfortable with giving the bad news. "Said he's sorry nd all."

"Oh," Sarah couldn't hide her disappointment. "Well, then maybe you'd like to have dinner with me?" She really didn't want to spend the evening alone.

"Thats why he sent me," he gave her a smile. "If it wern't important he woun't missed it. He's really been outa sorts since ya been gone."

This news gave Sarah a jolt, "Really?"

"He's spent more time starin' at you wit them crystals than runnin' the whole labyrinth. Thats why hes in trouble now," Hoggle wobbled over to the long braided cord in the corner and pulled so hard on it it almost pulled him off his feet.

"What kind of trouble?" Sarah was worried. Jareth had actually spent so much time worrying about her? Her heart warmed and the thought of him obsessing over her welfare made her happier than she could say. Seeing as it was at the expense of his obligations was another matter. She hoped he wasn't in any trouble that would be considered dangerous.

Jareth sat before the council, despising the fact that he had to answer to them. It was even worse that he had to cancel his plans with Sarah without personally explaining why. He wasn't given much notice himself and when they called they expected an immediate response.

"Jareth," the council leader was a long nosed old bastard that he had never liked. "You have been charged with negligence of the responsibilities bestowed upon you by this council. How do you plead?"

The rest of the group leaned forward to better hear his response. He stood from the dock and began a long slow stroll before the long bench of judges there to persecute him. He turned slightly "What kind of negilgence have I committed? My kingdom is well managed. My obligations are not left untended." He shifted knowing that this was not at all the case. He had let the fall into disrepair and the goblins had been running a little rampant, more so than usual.

"As for the responsibilities were not so much bestowed as rewarded, remember Isian," he smirked knowing that they hadn't forgotten, the Fae never did. He had saved this council and their people from the previous leader, Kynias, who had nothing but contempt for them and never failed to show it. They were basically slaves to his every whim. "How is Kynias? Have you heard from him recently?"

"We remember your service and are still endebted to you," the old Fae leaned back in his seat. "However you must take care of the kingdom left in your charge."

"Yes, yes," Jareth nodded impatiently. He just wanted the whole affair done with. "What is your will then?"

"Perhaps a show of faith," Isian had a sly look in his eye. "Show that you are still with us." Jareth knew there was something coming he didn't want to hear, something that he wouldn't want to agree with.

"The girl," Isian began and Jareth froze. The Fae loved human woman, unfortunately what they did to them was unspeakable. "I want the girl."

Jareth stared slightly caught in a web, this had been a trap. He should have known this was coming. Avoided the summons. He hated the slick smile spreading over Isian's pasty face. His kingdom would never survive the onslaught of the entire Fae and thats what it would come to to take Sarah from him.

_**Poor poor Sarah, shes going to wish she had stayed ignorant of the Labyrinth. I just had to make life hard for them. Its going to get worse before its gets better. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth unfortunately**_. _**I debated for awhile whether to post this chap being that I promised all hell to break loose on them, but I gave it one more chapter of fluff cuz I was feeling a little fluffy. Happy Friday all, enjoy the weekend. **_

Jareth entered the castle with a loud pop. He had told the council that he would see to their demands, he just hadn't told them exactly how he planned to do that. He had began to form a plan the minute he had them at bay.

He had made quite a number of friends with the surrounding kingdoms and hoped that they could shield Sarah while he worked out something. A trick anything to keep her safe. He thought about returning her aboveground, but he wasn't sure that would be enough. Usually the Fae had to have humans wished to them, however seeing the look in Isian's made him want to keep Sarah hidden. 'Hidden,' the little voice in his head questioned. 'Or nearby for you to have?' He knew he was being selfish, but he loved her, had since he had met her. Giving her up or returning her to her life aboveground was something he had never planned to do. Ever.

This left him with very few options. There had to be several Fae to change her which was an option he no longer had considering Isian's desire for her. The other was to take her and run. Maybe one of the other kingdoms would have magicks that could make her other than human.

Sarah and Hoggle were seated at a small table laden with all kinds of treats. They were happily munching on some sweetbreads filled with a sticky sweet custard like cream. They had had a orange roasted duck for dinner that Hoggle had liked so much he even ate the bones to Sarah's disgust. She would hear the crunching in her mind for days. They had also enjoyed a variety of vegetables and other foods that she didn't have a classification for. She laughed quietly to herself seeing the mess Hoggle had made of himself with the sticky sweet. She was glad that Hoggle had been her meal companion in lieu of Jareth's absence.

Sarah had no sooner thought of him than he busted through her door. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. He looked around impatiently as if expecting to find someone else in the room.

"Sarah, we have to leave immediately," Jareth came forward and took her hand in his before realizing that her fingers were still covered with the sticky icing. He looked at his hand in revulsion, "What have you been eating?" He looked at the table and shook his head. "Really, I leave you for one meal and all you eat is dessert?"

She laughed at the horrible look on his face, "Its really good, want some?" She held up a piece of the heavily iced dessert.

"Sarah," Jareth began, his face serious. "We really have a problem."

Sarah looked at the sterness of his expression and felt a shift in her stomach. She suddenly could feel the tension coming off of him. He looked in her eyes and questioned his plans, maybe he should send her back aboveground. He didn't want to be without her, but the idea of harm coming to her due to his selfishness made him recoil in fear.

"Sarah," he took her still sticky hand. "We have to leave and I need to know if you want to go home." She had began to contest the idea, but he continued on as if she hadn't made a sound. "Or do you want to stay with me?"

He could see her relax at the offer of an alternative, "Of course I want to stay with you. That's all I ever wanted." She smiled slightly, glad that she had the courage to speak her mind.

Jareth smiled back at her declaration. He took her chin in his hand and placed a light kiss on her sticky lips.


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn't given her all of the information she needed to make a proper decision. She wasn't aware of the implications and complications staying with him would incur, but she wanted to be with him. For that he would fight all hell to ensure that she would.

He looked at her green eyes, filled with anxiety at their quick departure from the castle. The only travel that she had experienced between worlds was from hers to the Underground. She looked as this trip had taken its toll on her. He clasped her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Sarah," he kissed her forehead lightly. "Everything will be fine." She gripped his arm tighter and looked around at the foreign land. Stone encumbemts surrounding the harsh landscape, the surrounding walls reminiscent of a medievil castle. Everything here looked unfriendly and the sharpness of the walls made her fear touching them. The castle reminded her of something out of a history book. There were even arrow slits in the walls. It seemed this place had seen its fair share of war. None of the pretty landscape she had been enjoying in Jareth's world existed here. She missed it already.

It scared her to think what had driven Jareth to bring her to a place like this. She had only asked what she should bring with her. He had been so short with her in that, she hadn't bothered to further question him about where they were going or why. Sarah hoped that this was all an overreaction, that after mere minutes would pass and Jareth would see that this was unnecessary. Take her back to the Labyrinth, she hoped. As unlikely as it seemed.

A short, squat man wearing full battle armor, completing the medievil appearance, came out to meet them. "Jareth," he spoke through a huge beard and mustache. "My friend. What brings you so far from home?"

"Riordan, I bring my Lady Sarah to meet you." Jareth said as if this were as normal as stating the time of day. Sarah stepped forward and bowed slightly.

Riordan looked from the pretty girl with striking green eyes and back to his old friend's silently pleading eyes. There had to be trouble coming close behind. He stepped forward and took her hand. "Come m'lady let me show you around my humble castle." She smiled at his kind face and the light touch of his hand. Riordan heard Jareth's breath of relief and wondered what catastrophe had brought them to his door.

With Sarah tucked safely into a chair with a large book in her lap Jareth began to tell Riordan what had happened with Isian, how he had decided he coveted Jareth's love, wanted her for himself. Riordan knew the Fae council and he knew what was done with human women by them. The girl with him would never last the abuse bestowed upon her by them. Her soft bones would surely crack like brittle stick from their use. He looked at how soft she was and knew that Jareth would rather her die at his hands than allow her to be tortured by theirs.

"You think you can stop them, Jareth," he lightly mocked his old friend, knowing his use of trickery and how he had long agao freed the council from their enslavement.

"I'm not sure," Jareth drawled the sentence out, looked in Riordan eyes. "How long has it been since you've had a good row?"

Riordan let out a loud racious roar of laughter, "Good man. A fight it will be then."

Jareth looked over at Sarah by the fire, the book almost as big as she was. Her eyes met his, "Yes, Riordan," he stated darkly. "A fight."


	11. Chapter 11

She was walking along the outer wall of the Labyrinth touching the warm stone here and there. She loved the life she could feel eminating from it. It warmed her to her heart, making her feel at one with it and all its inhabitants. If she closed her eyes she could see every creature at will. This had to be what he felt, why he had loved this place so much. The sense of belonging. Sitting down on the ground she held her head in her hands, everything he had done had been for her. He had given everything that a person could give, just to save her. Tears coursed down her face as she thought of him, how hard he had fought for her and how she would never again hear the lilt of his voice or see the softness in his eyes, the touch of his hand against her cheek. The sound of a wish came calling to her, "I wish the goblins..." It began but was cut off by the call of her name.

"Sarah, Sarah love," she heard her name as if from a great distance. The voice she was earning for. "Sarah," he called again.

"Jareth," Sarah pulled him to her. She had felt so lost without him and now here he was. It had only been a dream. "Your here."

"Of course I'm here," he pulled back to look at her. "I would never leave you. Why are you crying?"

Sarah saw the concern etched in every line of his face and couldn't bring herself to tell him what she had been dreaming. She didn't want to dwell on it herself.

"Nothing," she wiped her hands across her face. "It was nothing. Just a silly dream." The look he gave her said he didn't believe her, but he didn't pursue it. For that she was grateful. "You've finished your planning with Rio...Rior...he's willing to help us?" She finished unable to remember his name fully.

He removed the book from her lap and pulled her out of the chair that she had fallen asleep in. "Yes, fortunately Riordan dislikes the Council and likes to wage war whenever the opportunity arises." He smiled at her.

"War?" she asked nervously, looking down at her feet. "Does it have to come to that?"

He lifted her chin to meet his gaze "It usually does when someone wants what another is unwilling to part with."

"I can't let you do this," she thought of her dream. What if something happened to him? What would it be like to never see him again, him never again answer her call? "There has to be another way."

"Sarah, you don't understand." Jareth pulled her close. "He wants you, he'll never let you go, never give up. He knows there is something about you and wants to find out firsthand why I have chosen you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, put her cheek against him, his heart beating rapidly under her. "I'm nothing, nothing for anyone to get worked up about."

"That, my love, is very, very untrue," he kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

**_I know this is a bit short but the next part just didn't fit. Will update again soon. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**My sincere thanks to Squibblyquill. Her stories are awesome, ya'll should read them too. :)**_

_**I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth. **_

Three days had passed since they had arrived at Zanteras, two of which were spent welcoming fighters from the neighboring realms. Fighters that sided with Jareth, adored Riordan, and were mildly curious about the human that had caused such a rift between the worlds. They viewed her as Jareth's queen and gave her the proper respect that came with such appointment. She could hardly believe the assortment of magical beings gathered.

There were several tall Minotaurs that stalked the rooms, their leader Asterion looking ready to charge anything that crossed their paths. Sarah had also encountered several small Pixies that reminded her of the tiny beasts Hoggle had been exterminating on her first trip into the Labyrinth. She had feared for their safety until she saw them encounter a group of Kreans, troll like in their appearance, which had ran into the small ladies and flicked one across the room muttering 'Stupid bug'. The resulting blast from Esilia's small body had thrown the troll across the main room through a window squelching Sarah's fear instantly. There were so many types of magicks gathered in one place, Jareth assured her it was normal for there to be confrontations amongst them. That she should be pleased they were all so ready to fight.

The third day had come so quickly and the fighting indeed had begun, Sarah herself was no longer permitted to wander around Riordan's castle as she pleased. Ordered to her and Jareth's rooms and placed under guard to ensure she stayed there. She missed the library and intended on convincing Jareth that she would be safe there as well. Jareth knew ordering Sarah was like ordering the sun, which he had done, but not while fighting an entire Fae army. She wanted to help in some way and Jareth knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted something. He would worry for her if she went anywhere other than their chambers. A distraction which could be dangerous to his health. So for now, she stayed under lock and key, listening to the fighting, cringing with every blast. Hoping that he wouldn't be hurt.

The Fae and its opponents had an unusual sense of warfare, they fought while it was day, quitting at the dark of night. Then they would return to their opposing camps and tend their wounded, feed their hungry and sleep as needed. It had been explained to Sarah, twice, because to her it made no sense not to fight the fight until the end. She thought to use the night to their advantage, but that was considered to their terms of war as bad form. So she sat and waited for his return.

The hours crawled by and Sarah tried to keep her eyelids from drooping shut. She had to stay awake for when Jareth returned, she stood and began to pace the length of her jail cell. Formulating ideas in which she could be of assistance to them. Back and forth. She went so many times she was surprised there wasn't a groove to show her travel. Trying to see out of the narrow arrow slit windows proved to be a nearly impossible task. All she could catch a glimpse of were the firework showers of spent magic.

Sundown was getting closer so Jareth should come soon. She was about to go out of her mind with frustration and worry.

"What in the Labyrinth do you think you are doing?" Her heart almost stopped at the sharp question directed at her. He had been watching her pace.

"Finally," she exhaled and launched herself at him. "I was so worried about you, are you ok?" He laughed at her excited chatter.

"Yes, love," hugging her tight. "I'm just peachy." She grinned at his quip, always quick to hide any discomfort or pain. She captured his hand and dragged him to the chair she had occupied for most of the day. After he was seated she accessed the damage done to him. No part of him seemed too the worse for wear. He was, however covered in dust from the magical blasts that had been sounding more frequently as the fighting had progressed.

"My nurse now are you?" he asked quietly.

Kneeling she began to remove his boots, "Jareth, how long will this go on?"

"Until they give up or we're all dead," he sighed deeply, caressed her dark brown tresses and pulled a wayward curl to twine between his fingers. After she completed the task of removing his boots he pulled her up into his lap and continued to play with tendrils of her hair.

"Will they give up?" Sarah asked hopefully. In her heart she knew the answer, but couldn't help asking the question. Anything to keep him out of danger.

He cradled her closer, "Its not in the nature of the Fae to simply give up. Once they set their minds to it, they never give up."

She pushed her face closer to the crook of his neck and lightly kissed the soft skin there,"Kind of like you then."

"Yes, something like that," he crooned lightly. Humming deeply in his throat he pushed hair from the side of her neck and placed feather soft kisses up to her ear. She shivered at his touch and arched her neck closer to him. His feral grin went unnoticed by her as he continued his path along her jawline. Pulling her chin he captured her mouth feeling the warmth of her parted lips before immersing himself into her peach flavored mouth. He wondered idly if it were an after affect of the peach she ate when she had run. Wondering how far that magic had reached in her body had him excited to find out.

Hooking his arm under her knees the other around her back he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. The taste of peaches were a favorite of his and that Sarah tasted of them thrilled him beyond measure. Pushing her back he began to undo the buttons of her dress, she looked down at his ministrations, her heart fluttered, delighted at where they were headed.

She couldn't believe how her life had turned, how quickly everything had changed and knew this would change everything between them. She quickly dismissed the thought and pulled at the claspings of his tunic, she wanted to touch him, all of him. She had dreamt of this moment more times than she could count and wanted to finally feel the warmth of his skin on hers.

He pulled her hands away from their work, she moaned a complaint until he lowered to her fully exposed torso, softly running his hands up over her ribs. His eyes met hers in question, was she ready? Was she willing? With one hand she pulled his to her exposed body and with the other pulled him to meet her waiting kiss. He needed no further urging and took her mouth in a consuming kiss that left them both breathless. She loved this, having him, all of him. He knew that possessing her would be like nothing he had ever experienced and would live the rest of his life desiring her.

He trailed his lips down the softness of her neck to the hollow of her throat, hearing her moan made his heart race. He wanted to push her excitement level to match his own. He had waited so long to hear the quickening of her breath, for her to say his name in that breathlessness. Actually touching her delectably bare form was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

She realized that they were both freed completely of their bindings, how she could barely recall, but the feel of his warm solid body against hers was heaven. She ran her hands down the length of him and heard a hiss escape his lips. She smiled at him knowingly, wanting to send thrills through him, her hands continued on their course.

He stopped her midway, "None of that now," he slipped her hands up above her and set to seeking the sensitive parts her body. "Does my queen taste all of peaches?" He touched her taut stomach lightly with his tongue feeling her shiver, he blew a light course of breath over the area. He rubbed his hand down her legs feeling the chilled flesh. "Yes, yes she does."

Sarah shivered and tugged and his shoulders, "Jareth..." She bit his thumb lightly. He decided to tease her longer running his lips along the top of her stomach and on the insides of her thighs. Knowing she was beyond impatient made it all the more enjoyable for him.

She huffed a restless breath, unwilling to wait any longer he made his way slowly back to her. He settled the length of his body over hers, him loving the softness of her beneath him, her loving the weight of him above her. He slowly entered into the luscious warmth of her and nearly lost himself, her gasp of pleasure brought him back to place. He took a slow tempo gleaning every bit of pleasure from her and giving her all of himself in return. He felt her body tighten around him and knew that he had brought her to the brink of ecstacy. Driving her over the edge would require almost no effort and he loved that he could bring her there. She bit softly into the edge of his shoulder and cried out softly into him, feeling the sharpness of her nails dig into his back took away the last vestiges of his self control. He gripped her tightly and felt the piercing pleasure that she had only moments before him. Feeling the tension leave his body and knew that he had met completion. Languidly caressing the muscles in his back she sighed with contentment.

He lifted up to rest on his forearms, "I love you, Sarah."

She touched his cheek with her fingers, "As I love you." He kissed her lightly, turned and tucked her tightly against his chest.

Tomorrow the fighting would start again and the uncertainty would return. Would Jareth return unharmed to her tomorrow night? Would they be able to defeat the Fae and return to where they belonged? Spend the rest of eternity loving him? The unasked questions bounced around her mind. For now she had him there, safe with her, and that would have to be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth looked around him, the participants of his quest were looking worn. There were so many of them, but the Fae outnumbered them still. He was beginning to believe that there may not be a way out of this, he may very well need to transport Sarah before it was too late.

He watched a troll named Tinial get struck by a jolt of magic which formed into a poisoned arrow and went to his aid, "Can you move?"

"This is the end of me," the troll's gutteral voice sounding ragged. "Their poison spreads quickly." Jareth tried to stem the flow of the magical poison, but the arrow being so close to his heart made it impossible. How were they to win this? He had thought he had known all of the Fae's jives and gambits when it came to war. Apparently they had learned some new trick's since he'd been away.

"Jareth, behind you," came Tinial's last words as a warning. He turned in time to see a Fae appearing, this was not part of their warfare. Had Sarah been right should they had broken form first? Seeing the form solidify made Jareth heart skip a beat, it was Kynias. This definitely did not improve matters. Jareth prepared himself to have to fight within the castle as well, too many of his already diminshed forces could be decimated by this new threat.

"Wait," Kynias held his hands up, a show of surrender. "I'm not here to fight you Jareth, I'm here to help you kill them."

Although Jareth's relief was apparent, he was still apprehensive. He flicked his wrist producing a crystal,"Proof is a marvelous substantiation." He threw the crystal at Kynias which did nothing when it met his outstretched hand. He truly meant them no harm.

"We don't have time for this now, " Jareth's patience was at it's end. "You want to fight, then fight."

Kynias took up a postion alongside Asterion and started showering the Fae with a renewed sense of power that had long been exhausted from his side of the battle. His compatriots took this new energy, making it part of their own. Their surge of power knocked the opposing Fae back, causing their overwhelming power to falter. Jareth looked appreciatively at this new development, resuming his earlier position he barraged his opponents with renewed vigor.

A lull in the fighting finally came upon them. They were depleted and quite exhausted. Hoping to maybe find a quick end to this fight in the depths of his old foe's mind he approached Kynias while treating a small Pixie. He held her in his palm, covering her small body with a healing light, which was showing a marked improvement in her battle worn body.

"Is there anyway to stop this now Kynias," Jareth knew he sounded exhausted and hated the fact that Kynias would be well aware of how weakened he was at this point. If this were a trick this would be the time that the Trojan Horse would act.

"Jareth, you already know the answer," he stated releasing the grateful fairy. He turned to him, "You've really chosen quite a fight man." He clamped a hand to Jareth's shoulder in a show of comraderie.

"Is she worth it," he asked simply.

Jareth smirked, "You already know the answer to that."

Jareth continued on, changing the subject that was tearing at his heart, he was so close to losing her, "Kynias why are you really here?"

The older Fae stared at him, "Didn't you think there was a reason I kept the council controlled? I knew Isian was a devious old crow, what he was intent on." He walked past staring over the encumbent as if he could see him. "Then you came along and helped them to overthrow me, you never even thought to ask."

Meeting Kynias's eyes, "I was young." He stated simply, there was no other explanation.

"Well what's done is done, now we have a new challenge before us." Kynias closed his eyes wearily, "Where is your queen now?"

The hairs rose on the back of Jareth's neck, "Hidden." He still wasn't quite convinced of the older man's intent.

"Why didn't you just make her Fae?" he laughed scornfully.

"It was too late," Jareth turned toward the wall. "He already wanted her."

"That, young man, is not the only way to turn her Fae."

Jareth stopped cold, "What?"

Kynias met Jareth's shocked expression, "A dying Fae. A dying Fae can pass his powers to another. She can be transformed."

Jareth's mind began to formulate a plan to capture one of the fighters. To transport there and back would be suicide, but not to would be genocide. He looked at Kynias, was this his plan? To send Jareth into the waiting arm of their enemy, a final retaliation? He calculated the time it would take to grab an enemy and return, no more than a few minutes. The fighting would end, he and Sarah would be free.

"We'll take up position, start the fight," Kynias stepped to him. "You go get the first one you cross and return."

He felt he should go to Sarah, tell her what he was planning. Time however, was of the essence. Saving her, all of them, was at the forefront of his mind. He loved her, failing her was out of the question. He grabbed a wayward arrow, went to Riordan to quickly explain his plan.

"A dangerous plan, Jareth" his shook his head. "This may not be wise."

"Its nearing the end," Jareth held the arrow tightly. "This may be our last chance."

Jareth knew the plan was a risk, but a necessary one. He hated leaving Sarah with no explanantion. "If the worst should happen Riordan.." Jareth trailed off unable to say the rest.

Riordan nodded his assent, "With my dying breath."

Jareth transported himself to the back of the opposing force's regime. It was a dangerous idea crossing enemy lines and against the rules of engagement, it would mean certain death if he were caught. Then where would they be? Sarah would become breeding stock to a cruel master, his friends would surely die. He shook the thoughts from his mind focusing on the task at hand. He saw a young Fae wondering back to the tents, quickly he changed his plan, dropping the arrow. He followed him quietly and he slipped in the tent behind him. He appeared quietly behind the Fae grabbing him in a death grip, the young man struggled, but Jareth quickly sent a paralyzing shock through him. He hoisted the man up onto his shoulder to transport them both back to the castle.

This had been easier than he had thought it would be. Glancing down he noticed the red spot on his tunic growing, how unusual he hadn't remembered bloodying the man he had captured. How odd that it continued to grow. He clasped a hand to the growing stain, protruding through his abdomen was an arrow. It was his own blood spreading from a poisonous wound. In his mind he saw her green eyes, his Sarah. He had failed her.

"Jareth," Isian eyes glinted with evil delight. "Thank you for coming."


	14. Chapter 14

Hearing Isian's footsteps Jareth knew the man was coming to deliver his final blow, but first would haughtily gloat over the victory. Shoving the Fae he had captured off of him he heard Isian's gleeful chortle.

"Jareth," he sneered. "I wondered how long it would take you to become this desperate."

Jareth gasped grasping the tip of the arrow, he knew if he didn't teleport soon he wouldn't be able to at all. He clenched his eyes and focused on Sarah's image. His hand hit the ground. He slumped forward feeling the poison spread, he had to get back. He had to see her one last time. He used the last bit of his strength to transport himself back to the encumbent where Riordan was waiting for him to return.

He appeared at his friend's feet on his knees, "Riordan, hurry," he gasped. "I have to see her." The contingent of fighters gathered around, shocked to see there fallen comrad. They were bewildered, Jareth was the last one they thought to see fall.

Riordan went to drag his friend up, but was cut short by Kynias's hands. "Where is she?" He spat. "Now man, where is the woman. Can't you see his time is short?"

Riordan looked at Jareth who nodded his approval. "In the North Tower."

Kynias gathered the fallen king, he had to get him to the woman loved. His magic slightly strained it took him a moment longer to transport them from the castle's wall to where she was waiting.

Sarah turned from the arrow slit window she had been trying to see out of. Her eyes wide as she saw Jareth's bleeding body being hauled to the bed by a man she had never seen. She ran passed the man moving Jareth's hand to access the damage.

"What have you done to yourself," her voice strained, trying to hold back her tears.

He grabbed her hands, looking for the love he had always seen shine in her eyes, "There's no time for that now Sarah."

Her throat threatening to close, "What can I do? How can I save you?"

He kissed her palm, "My love you already have saved me. It was killing me to watch you in misery all the time that I had to. To know now you will be safe and free is all I desire."

Sarah shook her head not understanding what he meant, he must be delirious, she thought. He pulled her closer and touched his forhead to hers breathing in her breath, feeling the bit of her soul that traveled there. He took a pained gulp of air and pressed his lips to her willing the magicks that lied within his core to shift to her, he hoped this would work. She felt the tingle of his kiss and moaned deep in her throat. She felt all tingly.

"Jareth," she leaned close placing her hand on his slowing heart.

He pulled her to one last kiss, she could feel him slipping away, she began to panic feeling her heart constrict and fear overcoming her, she was losing him.

"I know we won't have a happily ever after, but at least I have saved you," he gasped. "Remember how much I love you."

Sarah's heart seized, her breath coming in short gasps, "Jareth? Jareth!" She felt his hands go limp and knew he was gone. She had lost him, she lowered her head to his chest and felt her heart break, tears slid down her face and wettened his already blood soaked body.

She had leaned against him for so long, all of her life it seemed, she wasn't sure if she could will herself to stand without him. How could she live on without her soul?

She had completely forgotton the man who had been with Jareth upon his arrival, he placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"My dear he,he is gone," he stated softly. "And I am sorry for that."

Sarah nodded at him, she didn't really understand what he was going on about and just wanted him to stop. There was nothing left for her, she didn't care about the rest of the world, the fight or anything beyond that room.

He shook her shoulder, "Did you hear me?"

Angered by the fact that he would not leave her in peace to mourn, she shook free of his grasp, "No, I do not hear you and I do not care."

"He has saved you, you daft child," Kynias was near slapping her. "Turned you Fae to save you, pay attention. There is still much to do."

She listened to his instructions, she would have to face Isian, show him she was no longer human. She didn't feel any different, unless he meant the overwhelming misery eating her alive. He must be mistaken.

He took her hand in his, "Do not fret, we will come back for him." She allowed him to pull her up to stand and felt the familiar shift when he transported them to a high wall of the castle. She saw all of the fighters that had come to their aide. The man who had brought them there began to quickly explain to the others what had occurred in their rooms.

"I'm sorry," she interrupted his recount to the others. "What are you talking about, Jareth gave me his...magicks?'

Kynias looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, which wasn't far off, "What did you think he was doing? What do you think that meant?" He shook his head, she had been human. So easily sidetracked.

He headed to the edge of the wall looking to where their enemies lie, "Isian," his voice boomed as if from a magniphone. "You have lost, the girl is Fae. Call down your dogs and leave us be."

Nothing could be heard from either side of the line. Sarah didn't want to be left be, she was filled with an anger like she had never experienced. She wanted revenge, how dare they call this the end. She quickly ran to Kynias, "This can't be the end, I want him dead."

Kynias leaned towards her, "We couldn't win with Jareth here, how do you think we'd fair without him, hmm? We are far outnumbered child, the only saving grace was your change."

Isian's voice boomed from across the expanse, "Am I permitted to come to check the girl for myself?"

"Bring yourself across," Kynias retorted. "Only yourself."

His shimmering form solidified near where Kynias was standing, blocking Sarah from any surprises. He knew better than to trust him.

"Out of the way," he made to shove Kynias aside who didn't budge.

"Thats quite close enough, Isian," he had no intent on letting him close to her, as did the rest of their regime. At the arrival of the Fae leader they had all come closer to Sarah, they would still protect her as was Jareth's wish. "You can tell she is no longer human."

The way Isian looked at her made her feel dirty, "Such a pity. You would've made a wonderful pet."

She cringed at his words and felt the sudden urge to throttle the old man with her bare hands. She despised him. He kept eye contact with her for another minute, then blinked out of existence and the group began to relax.

Her shoulders slumped, it was over. All of it. What had started out as finding him, and a love that time would be still for, had become a tradegy. How could she go an eternity without him?

_**Please read the epilogue. I didn't want to post it all together.**_


	15. Chapter 15

They stood in the very field that she had hoped to pick wildflowers from, the ground was a beautiful array of purple and green. All of the Labyrinth's inhabitants stood silently mourning the loss of their beloved king. The friends that had come together to fight in their time of need, came together to show their respect for him. Under a beautiful oak tree they laid their fallen king to rest, where had been erected a beautiful stone effigy in his honor.

The Monitaurs, Pixies and Kreans made such an odd group of friends, but that he had made them. They would keep in contact with one another, help each other in their own times of need, and just be there in others. Jareth had done more than just fight his own fight, he had created a new life for them. They showed their gratitude by helping her, she having taken up the position he had always intended for her, queen.

Kynias stuck around long enough to help her to learn to use her powers, teach her to care for the goblins, to make sure she could care for the Labyrinth properly, and keep them protected from the Fae Council. They were always there for her, but in the end, when she took his throne, she was alone.

The End

_**Don't kill me! I'm sorry. Let me know how you liked it, didn't like it, or whatever. There is already a sequel I will begin posting soon. Don't worry this isn't the end of Jareth, like that would ever happen. **_


End file.
